Tabula Rasa
by niblows
Summary: OS DRARRY / Âgés de 20 ans, Harry et Drago se retrouvent sur le quai 9 3/4. C'est alors que nait une relation qu'aucun des deux garçons n'aurait osé imaginer... quoi que.


**\- TABULA RASA -  
** _(latin de la notion : faire " table rase " soit, décider de ne plus tenir compte de ce qui a été fait afin de repartir sur de nouvelles bases)_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._  
 _Timelapse : Après Poudlard. Harry n'a jamais été en couple avec Ginny._

* * *

Le regard d'Harry Potter était toujours aussi transperçant. Ce jour là, ce fut sur Drago Malefoy qu'il posa ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Ce dernier se tenait près d'une colonne de pierres de la gare Kings Cross, seul, et regardait les parents et les enfants qui s'agglutinaient sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Le klaxon du Poudlard Express et l'excitation des élèves crééaient un vacarme assourdissant.

 **\- Au revoir !**

Des parents faisaient des signes de la main pour saluer leurs enfants, déjà bien installés dans les wagons tandis que le Poudlard Express commençait à avancer doucement sur les rails. Au dessus de sa tête, la vieille horloge indiqua à Harry qu'il était onze heures. Il se mit à sourire, réalisant alors que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, deux ans plus tôt. Ajourd'hui âgé de 20 ans, la nostalgie l'avait poussé à venir ici en ce jour de rentrée scolaire : il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance du quai 9 3/4 un jour de départ.

Il se souvint alors de son premier jour d'école : Hagrid, son grand ami – au sens propre comme au sens figuré – l'avait accompagné à la gare mais c'était en compagnie de la famille Weasley qu'il avait traversé le passage secret. Dans son sang, il avait l'impression de ressentir encore l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie alors. C'était ici que son amitié avec Ron avait débuté, dans ce train qui le menait alors dans un monde totalement inconnu.

 **\- Harry...?**

La voix de Drago l'arracha à ses pensées : elle était grave, quoi qu'un peu cassée. Ce dernier avait laissé une distance convenable entre eux.

 **\- Oh Drago. Comment vas-tu ?  
** **\- Je... bien. Et toi ?  
** **\- Bien aussi.**

Le silence était étrange. C'était comme si le fait de ne plus être scolarisés, d'être enfin adultes, avait enterré la hache de guerre. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un instant avant que Drago, gêné, ne reprenne la parole :

 **\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
** **\- Et toi ?** , répondit Harry en le fixant de son regard déstabilisant.  
 **\- Hem... je sais pas vraiment. Poudlard me manque...  
** **\- Moi aussi.**

Ils regardèrent le quai, désormais désert, et soupirèrent d'un même bruit. Harry sentait son ventre se tordre et Drago, lui, regardait le brun en craquant nerveusement ses doigts. Il se mordillait la lèvre, tandis qu'Harry semblait à nouveau s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Poudlard manquait à Drago ? Il avait du mal à le croire.

 **\- Je suis désolé**. , lança Drago.

Harry tourna sa tête pour le regarder à nouveau. On entendait au loin un orage terrible qui grondait dans le ciel.

 **\- Désolé pour...?  
** **\- Pour tout** , Drago ricana un peu visiblement gêné. **D'avoir été horrible avec toi dès la première année. D'avoir tout fait pour te planter... vraiment. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ça pouvait être... puéril et dangereux.**

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant avant de comprendre. Drago parlait de ce qu'il avait fait pour Voldemort, à l'époque, dans leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Il parlait aussi de toutes ces humiliations qu'il essayait de lui faire subir lors de leurs premières années. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourrir l'échine : c'était du passé mais, quand il y repensait parfois, ça l'angoissait toujours autant.

 **\- C'est du passé, Drago.  
** **\- Je sais. Mais j'arrête pas d'y penser. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais.**

Drago semblait sincère. Il semblait réellement regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Harry fut presque peiné de le voir ainsi, le regard dans le vide, comme s'il repensait encore aux atrocités auxquelles il avait participé.

 **\- Tu avais peur et énormément de pression sur les épaules. Je le sais. Tu ne le voulais pas réellement. Je l'ai compris quand tu ne m'as pas dénoncé aux rafleurs. Tu savais très bien que c'était moi, mais tu ne l'as pas dit. Tu ne voulais pas tout ça, mais ton père et Voldemort te terrifiaient. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis qu'on a fini les cours... et je te comprends.**

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais chercha ses mots. Il referma ses lèvres fines en expirant bruyamment par le nez. Une mèche de ses cheveux argentés tomba devant son oeil droit.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé dans la salle sur demande. J'ai jamais eu le temps de te remercier pour ça.  
** **\- Ne me remercie pas. J'ai fait ce qui était juste...** , Harry marqua une pause. **Même si je te haissais si fort que j'aurais voulu que tu y restes.**

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tous les deux tant la situation était gênante et ridicule. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. C'était un sentiment étrange pour tous les deux d'être alors en compagnie de celui qui fut l'ennemi, quelques années plus tôt. Harry ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil lorsque, en détaillant Drago, il s'apperçut qu'il était habillé comme un parfait moldu. Sa curiosité habituelle reprit le dessus :

 **\- C'est quoi ces vêtements ?**

Il lança un sourire à Drago qui le lui rendit. Harry aurait juré voir ses joues rougir légèrement. Drago chercha ses mots, applatissant inutilement son jean skinny sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Je... ça va peut-être te sembler fou mais... je vis à Londres. Seul. Je travaille dans un bar.  
** **\- Un bar ? Sur le chemin de traverse ?  
** **\- Oh non, sur Picadilly Circus.**

Harry hassa à nouveau un sourcil, comme s'il essayait de savoir si Drago le faisait marcher.

 **\- Toi ?  
** **\- Oui, moi.** , Drago sourit tristement. **J'ai besoin de temps pour oublier ce qui s'est passé. Me fondre dans la masse, avec les moldus, ça m'aide.**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Drago, se fondre dans la masse avec les moldus ? Il fallait croire que la guerre et sa situation familiale l'avaient assez secoué pour qu'il perde les pédales. Harry sourit, surpris.

 **\- Je... pourquoi ?** , demanda-t-il.  
 **\- Tu sais... après la guerre avec mes parents on n'était plus trop d'accord. Avec mon père, surtout. Il avait une peur bleue de Voldemort mais il avait encore plus peur des représailles vu que tu l'avais détruit. On ne s'entendait plus, il continuait la magie noire dans son coin et... j'étais pas d'accord. Je me suis enfui.**

Drago avait toujours été le genre de garçon sur la défensive. En fait, il ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille – sauf pour se vanter de leur sang pur – et exprimait très peu ses sentiments. Harry était surpris de l'entendre s'exprimer aussi facilement, surtout avec lui. Drago semblait totalement différent.

 **\- Oh je...** , il hésita. **Je... je suis désolé.**

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Harry détaillait Drago : il portait un t-shirt gris, presque de la même couleur que ses yeux, ainsi qu'un jean skinny noir qui moulait ses jambes et son fessier, tandis que ses pieds étaient fourrés dans une paire de converses blanches. Harry se souvint alors de cette époque où Drago ne portait que des costumes-cravate. Il était différent, là, mais il semblait naturel et à l'aise.

Drago aussi détaillait Harry : il portait un jean bleu foncé, qui moulait ses fesses mais qui restait quand même large au niveau des genoux et des molets. En haut, il portait un pull léger de couleur rouge foncé et ses chaussures noires, type Dr Martens, semblaient peser très lourd. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les cheveux en bataille sur la tête d'Harry : il ne savait toujours pas se coiffer, apparemment.

 **\- Les garçons, il vous faudrait quitter le quai, s'il vous plait** , lança un employé de gare.  
 **\- Oh, heu...** , commença Drago.  
 **\- Oui, oui on allait partir** , finit Harry.

Tous les deux, après s'être adressé un regard gêné, quittèrent le quai en marchant côte à côte. Drago sortir de sa poche un téléphone portable, tactile, et du coin de l'oeil Harry aurait juré le voir envoyer un SMS.

 **\- Tu as un portable ? ,** demanda Harry alors qu'ils traversaient le hall de la gare.  
 **\- Heu... oui ?**

Harry lança un regard surpris à Malefoy, qui voulait tout dire. Le blond reprit :

 **\- J'ai changé, Harry. Je ne suis plus le connard d'avant – dieu merci.**

Avec sa phrase il faisait allusion à tout un tas de choses : son mépris constant à l'école pour les sang-de-bourbe, pour les moldus. À l'époque, il ne jurait que par le monde de la magie et les sang-purs. Le voir aujourd'hui vivre comme une personne normale, ça étonnait beaucoup Harry.

 **\- Tu as un portable, toi ? ,** demanda alors Drago.  
 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

Il semblait plus évident pour Harry d'avoir un téléphone, étant donné qu'il avait grandi dans le Londres moldu et qu'il en connaissait déjà tout un rayon sur leur mode de vie. Il ne s'en servait pas souvent, mais il l'avait toujours sur lui. Au cas où.

 **\- Je... je peux avoir ton numéro ? Enfin... si tu es d'accord. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre, un de ces jours. Enfin... heu... ça doit te sembler bizarre mais... je... j'ai changé et... j'aimerais me rattraper. J'ai une dette envers toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie.**

Harry le regarda lâcher sa phrase à toute vitesse, bégayant, très gêné. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses grand yeux verts se mirent à briller un peu, à peine, si peu que Drago ne le remarqua pas.

 **\- Bien sûr, d'accord. Vas-y, note.**

Drago entra le numéro d'Harry dans son téléphone alors qu'il le lui dictait. Il rangea son iPhone dans sa poche après avoir envoyé un SMS à Harry pour qu'il ait son numéro, et se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds ensuite. Harry attendait qu'il parle.

 **\- Je..., je dois y aller. Je travaille dans une heure. Hem... c'était cool de te revoir, Harry.  
** **\- D'accord. Oui je... c'était cool.**

Discrètement, comme à son habitude, Drago quitta la gare après avoir lancé un sourire gêné à Harry. Ce dernier resta là, planté devant la gare de King's Cross, le coeur battant étrangement dans sa poitrine.

 **O O O**

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD :

 **\- Tu te fiches de moi ?**

Ron écarquilla les yeux, installé à la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la maison Weasley. Deux tasses de lait chaud fumaient devant eux et Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à Drago.

 **\- Non, absolument pas.  
** **\- Malefoy ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
** **\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à croire ?** , demanda Hermione qui s'installa à côté de son petit-ami.  
 **\- Harry a vu Malefoy à King's Cross. C'est un parfait petit moldu, maintenant.**

Hermione fronça les sourcils, Ron fit la grimace, et Harry but simplement une gorgée de lait. L'ambiance était étrange.

 **\- Comment ça ?** , demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- J'étais à King's Cross, voie 9 3/4. Drago était là, on a parlé et... il a complètement changé. Je crois que la bataille de Poudlard l'a totalement chamboulé.**

Harry ne dit rien de plus : il voulait garder pour lui les excuses de Drago et sa conversation quant à ses parents qu'il avait laissé tomber. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas à savoir.

 **\- Quand Ron dit " parfait moldu " c'est-à-dire ?**

Harry n'avait jamais pu dire lequel était le plus curieux : lui ou Hermione ? Il ne savait pas, mais pensait profondément qu'ils auraient fini ex-aequo s'ils avaient réalisé un sondage. Hermione le toisait de son air méfiant, curieux et impatient. Harry répondit :

 **\- Il... il était habillé comme un moldu. On a parlé, il travaille dans un bar moldu, il vit à Londres, il a un portable. C'est... étrange.  
** **\- Et ses parents cautionnent ça ? Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de dénigrer les moldus, j'ai du mal à le croire** , lança Ron dédaigneux.  
 **\- Il ne voit plus ses parents. Il me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il essaie de se reconstruire dans un monde ou personne ne sait qui il est, ce qu'il a fait.**

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne trouva quelque chose à redire. Harry avait certainement raison, car c'était l'explication la plus plausible. L'horloge dans la cuisine sonna 15 heures tapantes et Harry commença à remuer sur sa chaise.

 **\- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Luca ?** , demanda Hermione.  
 **\- On a rompu.**

L'ambiance sembla retomber à plat autour d'eux. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre, Ron se sentait bête, et Harry fixait ses mains autour de son mug de lait, perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, il avait rompu avec son petit-ami.

 **\- Oh... je...** , commença Hermionne. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** , elle demanda tout bas en lui caressant la main.  
 **\- Il... il m'a largué. Ca fait un petit moment déjà. Il s'est certainement lassé. Ou bien il a cru que sortir avec Harry Potter lui offrirait bien plus de privilèges.**

On pouvait entendre l'amertume dans la voix d'Harry. Il semblait triste et en colère. Hermione soupira bruyamment en claquant sa main sur la table et Ron, lui, faisait la moue.

 **\- Je le sentais pas ce type** , déclara Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien, ni Hermione. Harry pensa à Luca. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Luca était un beau garçon – très beau, même – avec de grand yeux bleus et des cheveux courts très noirs qui allaient bien avec sa peau pâle et parfaite. Lui aussi était un sorcier. Il avait acosté Harry une matinée sur le chemin de traverse et, dans les jours qui suivirent, s'était étrangement retrouvé dans les mêmes endroits que lui. Harry avait vite compris que sa présence n'était pas une coïncidence : Luca voulait le voir, il était là pour lui. Ce dernier se souvint alors du premier rendez-vous qu'il avait accepté en sa compagnie, après lui en avoir auparavant refusé une dizaine. Harry n'était pas gay. Du moins, il ne pensait pas l'être. Mais c'était un garçon poli et il avait fini par accepter d'aller dîner avec Luca. Dans sa tête, rien de plus qu'un dîner aurait lieu. Sauf qu'en quittant le restaurant, sur le chemin de son appartement, Luca l'avait embrassé. Et Harry avait aimé. Il aimait bien Luca mais ne s'imaginait pas qu'il l'aimait autant. Son ventre s'était rempli de petits papillons et ses joues lui brûlaient. Luca avait essayé de rompre le baiser, surpris, mais Harry en avait redemandé. C'est ainsi, après un longue lutte de Luca pour séduire Harry, qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple.

 **\- Tu sais** , commença Harry, **je me demande si un jour quelqu'un va réellement m'aimer pour ce que je suis et non pas pour mon nom.**

Hermione sembla détruite par ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un instant de larmes et elle sentit son coeur se serrer, au vue du ton lassé et triste qu'avait employé Harry. Il semblait anéanti.

 **\- Il te suffit de trouver la bonne personne. C'est pas facile parfois mais... tu es un garçon exceptionnel. Mettant ton histoire de côté, tu es gentil, courageux, attentionné. Quelqu'un aimera ça plutôt que ta notoriété. J'en suis sûre.  
** **\- Merci Hermione.**

Il lui lança un petit regard plein d'espoir mais terriblement désespéré à la fois. Ron, lui, semblait complètement hors-conversation, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur Coquecigrue qui hululait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Dans la poche d'Harry, le tintement de son téléphone sembla ramener un peu de vie à la pièce. Il le sortit, sous le regard toujours aussi curieux de Ron – il avait du mal à comprendre les objets moldus – et lut discrètement le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _ **SMS DE : DRAGO MALEFOY  
** **Bonjour Harry. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir boire un verre avec moi ? Disons ce soir, 18 heures, au Red Lion ?**_

Harry sentit son ventre se serrer. Une sensation toute nouvelle faisait vibrer son sang dans ses veines. La demande de Drago était étrange – ils n'avaient jamais été amis – mais c'était tentant. Harry ne voulait pas rester sur les mauvaises bases du passé. Peut-être que Drago avait changé, et peut-être qu'il avait de bien meilleures qualités que celles qu'il avait montrées à Poudlard. Harry, curieux, accepta.

 _ **SMS À : DRAGO MALEFOY  
** **Ok. À toute à l'heure.**_

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et but une dernière gorgée de son lait chaud. Hermione le regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** , demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Personne, le service client.  
** **\- Mhmh.**

Elle ne semblait pas y croire – Ron non plus – mais aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Harry se leva doucement, s'étira, et quitta la table.

 **\- Tu t'en vas ?** , demanda Ron, déçu.  
 **\- Oui j'ai à faire en ville. Je repasserai d'ici la fin de la semaine. Promis.  
** **\- Ok. À plus alors.**

Harry leur fit un clin d'oeil tout en entrant dans leur cheminée. Une poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main, il la lâcha en annonçant distinctement l'adresse de son appartement. Dans un bruit assourdissant et un éclair de lumière verte, il disparut.

 **O O O**

LE MÊME SOIR, AU RED LION :

Drago s'était installé sur une banquette en cuir, les mains croisées sur la table, l'air nerveux et impatient. Il bougeait frénétiquement sa jambe sous la table en attendant Harry, ses yeux rivés sur la pendule ancienne accrochée au mur : 18:15. Au moment où il commençait à réellement s'impatienter, Harry passa la porte du Pub, les cheveux ébouriffés et essoufflé. Drago se mordilla la lèvre, discrètement, son coeur loupant un battement. Il leva sa main fine et pâle pour faire signe à Harry de le rejoindre.

 **\- Excuse-moi pour le retard, il y a eu un problème dans le métro.  
** **\- Pas de problème. Ca va ?  
** **\- Oui,** Harry sourit. **Et toi ?  
** **\- Oui ça va. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
** **\- Hem... je veux bien une bière, oui.**

Sous le regard curieux de Harry, Drago appela le serveur d'un signe de main et prit leur commande. Deux allers-retours plus tard, le serveur revint vers eux avec deux pintes de bière brune. Drago en but une gorgée, tout comme Harry.

 **\- Tu voulais me voir ?**

Drago fut pris au dépourvu par la question d'Harry. Ce dernier le fixait, le jaugeait, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Ses grands yeux verts légèrement en amande brillaient de cet air malicieux. Drago inspira et, calmement, donna sa réponse :

 **\- Non. Enfin... si. Je veux dire... j'ai rien de particulier à te dire. Je voulais juste qu'on passe un moment ensemble.  
** **\- Mhmh.**

Harry était sceptique quand à l'explication que le blond venait de lui donner. Se moquait-il de lui ? Drago sembla remarquer sa méfiance.

 **\- Je... tu sais depuis que Poudlard c'est terminé, je suis complètement seul. Je fais pas ça pour me faire des amis... quoi qu'un peu. Mais... j'ai réalisé mes erreurs, tu sais. J'aimerais juste me rattraper. Recommencer à zéro. Tu comprends ?**

Il y avait cette lueur dans les yeux gris de Drago : un mélange d'angoisse et d'espoir. Il avait peur qu'Harry le rejette, toujours fixé sur leur passé, mais il espérait aussi qu'il accepterait ses excuses. Après tout, Voldemort était mort, Poudlard c'était fini pour eux et, surtout, ils avaient grandi. Ils étaient adultes maintenant.

 **\- Oui, je comprends. Mais comprends moi, aussi... tu me haissais – et moi aussi – et c'est bizarre d'être là. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu as changé mais... c'est étrange, c'est tout.**

En regardant autour de lui, Harry remarqua que leur table était à l'écart. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Drago ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard : il pourraient parler du monde sorcier sans la moindre crainte. Le Red Lion était un bar moldu.

 **\- Je sais. Pour moi aussi c'est bizarre.**

Ils se sourirent tous les deux avant de lever leur pinte vers leur bouche d'un même geste. Le liquide frais et légèrement amer leur faisait du bien. Harry, décidant de mettre son appréhension de côté, lança :

 **\- Tu deviens quoi, toi ? Mis à part ton travail dans un bar ?  
** **\- Hem...** , commença Drago. **Je mène une vie tranquille. Je veux dire... je vis dans un appartement, seul, je vais travailler, et après quand je travaille pas je vois quelques amis du boulot, du quartier et... et voilà. Je me sers de la magie chez moi, bien sûr, mais pour l'instant j'essaie d'éviter.**

Harry sourit. Il était exactement dans le même cas que Drago. Il vivait à la façon de Drago, malgré son travail qui, lui, était bien sorcier. La plupart de ses amis étaient ceux de Poudlard qu'il revoyait de temps en temps, à l'exception de sa jeune voisine de palier. Drago, lui, semblait avoir perdu tous ses anciens amis.

 **\- Oh, je vois.  
** **\- Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais de ta vie, maintenant ?  
** **\- Je suis Auror. Enfin... je commence à être Auror. Je suis encore jeune alors le ministère me confie des enquêtes relativement simples. Je t'avoue que c'est barbant, parfois. J'ai l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile.**

Drago pouffa de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Harry, qui se remémorait son enquête du mois dernier : il avait été envoyé sur les lieux d'un crime. Enfin... si on pouvait appeler cela un crime : le chat d'une vieille dame avait été transformé en rocher par les gamins du quartier. La vieille dame étant une moldue, Harry avait dû l'oublietter.

 **\- Genre quoi comme enquête ? ,** Drago ricana.  
 **\- Bah, genre la vieille dame qui...**

Et Harry lui raconta l'histoire de la dame et de son chat. Drago le regardait, les yeux brillants d'amusement et semblait boire ses paroles. Il avait l'air heureux et Harry le remarqua. À la suite, il lui raconta alors une autre enquête, tout autant farfelue et stupide que la première, et Drago éclata d'un rire si christalin qu'Harry s'arrêta de parler, son ventre agréablement douloureux à l'intérieur.

 **\- Ouais, effectivement, tu peux pas progresser avec des enquêtes comme ça. Ils sont bien bêtes, t'es super doué avec ça. Il suffit de voir tout ce que tu as résolu comme problèmes à Poudlard.  
** **\- Oui, tu as raison.**

Drago répondit au sourire d'Harry avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Ses yeux gris étaient braqués sur la bouche du brun, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer : il était trop occupé à détailler le visage de Drago, fin et pâle, sans aucune imperfection. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il se rendit alors compte que Drago était très beau.

 **\- Tu habites où à Londres ?** , demanda Drago.  
 **\- Heu... hem... Southwark. Et toi ?  
** **\- Chelsea.**

Harry lui sourit en guise de réponse. Un silence s'installa un moment et ils en profitèrent chacun pour regarder à travers la fenêtre du Pub. Des gens se pressaient dans la rue, d'autres flanaient devant les vitrines des boutiques. Harry inspira profondément, gêné, parce qu'ils sentit tout à coup le regard de Drago se poser sur lui. Le blond prit la parole :

 **\- Je t'ai croisé quelques fois en ville, avec ce garçon qui était à Poudlard. Vous aviez l'air proches. C'est ton petit-ami ?  
** **\- C'était.**

Harry ne donna pas d'autre explication. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa vie privée avec Drago Malefoy. Bien qu'ils étaient en train de repartir à zéro, c'était pour Harry l'une des limites à ne pas dépasser. Ils n'étaient pas amis.

 **\- Oh, d'accord. Désolé.  
** **\- Pas de problème.**

Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre Drago se moquer de lui, ricaner, ou même lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. Harry le regarda, étonné, et les battements de son coeur se firent irréguliers. Drago était très beau. Extrêmement beau, même, voire fascinant.

Quand il était à Poudlard, Harry ne portait aucun intérêt aux hommes et aurait été incapable de donner son avis sur la beauté – physique, bien entendu – d'un de ses camarades. Mais depuis que Luca était entré dans sa vie, qu'il l'avait fait se découvrir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler tous les garçons autour de lui. Il en trouvait certains beau, certains pas à son goût, certains charmants et certains sexy. Drago, là face à lui, il le trouvait fascinant. Il dégageait quelque chose de presque mystique, charismatique, terriblement arritant. C'était certainement son petit côté mystérieux.

 **\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage...?** , demanda Drago, gêné.  
 **\- Hein ?** , Harry sortit de sa contemplation. **Oh, non, désolé. Je pensais... c'est rien.**

Drago lui lança un sourire ravageur, qui étirait parfaiement ses lèvres fines, crééait des fossettes sur ses joues et laissait voir ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Le ventre d'Harry se mit à lui faire très mal. Drago était si beau qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on dîne quelque part ?**

Drago semblait surexcité, comme si nouer des liens avec Potter lui tenait réellement à coeur. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre les paroles de Drago. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

 **\- Hem... non je... j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend chez moi. Je vais rentrer.  
** **\- Oh.** , lança Drago déçu.  
 **\- Peut-être une prochaine fois, avec joie.**

Harry pensa un instant à Ron : il l'imaginait s'arracher les cheveux de stupeur lorsqu'il lui raconterait qu'il avait accepté d'aller dîner avec Drago Malefoy. Harry ricana dans sa barbe, sentant courir dans ses veines l'excitation et la fougue d'un adolescent perturbé par ses hormones en ébullition.

 **\- D'accord.**

Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ni Harry ni Drago, mais quiconque aurait été près d'eux pour les voir aurait remarqué qu'ils se dévoraient du regard. La tension entre eux était palpable, mais ils ne semblaient pas le ressentir non plus. Ils étaient perdus dans leur discussion, dans leurs rires, tandis qu'ils se remémoraient les cours de Divination à dormir debout du professeur Trelawney.

Et puis quelque chose sembla se passer, au dessus de leur tête, dans l'atmosphère. Leurs rires se mêlaient à la perfection, et c'est comme si le passé avait été effacé. Envolés les mauvais souvenirs, les querelles et les humiliations. Soudain, c'est comme s'ils avaient toujours été faits pour être amis. Aucun d'eux ne le ressentit vraiment, trop absorbés par le regard de l'autre, mais leurs coeurs se mirent à battre d'un même rythme irrégulier.

 **O O O**

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD :

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Cette journée de travail et le rapport d'enquête qu'il avait écrit la nuit passée l'avaient complètement épuisé. Baillant si fort qu'il s'en fit mal à la mâchoire, il retira à la hâte ses vêtements et se glissa dans son lit vêtu d'un simple slip d'une marque à la mode. Emitoufflé dans sa couette, sa tête au creux d'un oreiller moelleux, un faux feu crépitant dans sa cheminée, il soupira en regardant le plafond.

Il tendit le bras pour récupérer sa baguette magique, soigneusement posée sur sa table de chevet, tandis que le tintement lointain de son portable lui indiquait l'arrivée d'un SMS.

 _ **\- Accio!**_

En quelques secondes, son téléphone s'avança dans les airs et venait vers lui, doucement. Il tendit le bras pour l'attraper et ne fut pas surpris de voir que le SMS venait de Drago.

 _ **SMS DE : DRAGO MALEFOY  
** **Bonsoir Harry. Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner demain soir ? J'attends ta réponse.  
** **Drago.**_

Malgré la chaleur que lui procurait sa couette, il sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps. Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir le sourire stupide qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Surexcité, il tapa une réponse en quelques secondes seulement :

 _ **SMS À : DRAGO MALEFOY  
** **Salut Drago. Oui, je suis d'accord. Où ça ?  
** **Je vais me coucher, je viens de rentrer du boulot et je suis épuisé.  
** **Passe une bonne nuit,  
** **Harry.**_

Il activa le mode silencieux de son téléphone portable avant de le verrouiller. Posé sur la table, l'écran s'alluma à nouveau mais Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer, les yeux déjà fermés et prêt à s'endormir.

Avant de trouver le sommeil, il pensa à Drago. Il l'avait revu une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient allés boire un verre : sur le chemin de traverse. Ils s'étaient croisés à tout hasard devant la boutique de Farces et Attrapes de George Weasley, mais n'avaient pu discuter longtemps car Harry était en train de travailler. Malgré tout, se croiser quelques courtes minutes avait suffi à égayer leur journée à tous les deux. Drago avait senti son coeur s'emballer honteusement, tandis qu'Harry s'était senti plus léger. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas revus et Harry réalisa alors que Drago lui manquait, un peu, avec son rire et ses efforts considérables pour essayer de faire oublier le passé.

Ce soir là, endormi dans son lit et impatient d'aller dîner avec lui, Harry rêva de Drago. Pas du Drago genti et différent qu'il avait retrouvé, mais du Drago de Poudlard, partisant de Voldemort, baguette braquée sur Albus Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

 **O O O**

LE LENDEMAIN SOIR, 23:50 :

Malgré le mauvais rêve d'Harry la nuit passée, il ne put que le remarquer : Drago avait bel et bien changé. Au cours du repas et de la longue marche nocturne qui les avait menés jusqu'ici, près du petit étang de St James Park, Harry avait découvert un garçon au grand coeur et soucieux des autres. En somme, tout le contraire de ce que le blond avait pu laisser voir lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

 **\- J'aurais pu avoir des ennuis mais cette fille était en danger alors je n'ai pas hésité.**

Assis là sur un parterre d'herbe près du point d'eau, Drago racontait à Harry cette fois où il avait fait usage de la magie pour aider une jeune fille agressée par un groupe de garçons. Harry l'écoutait, buvait ses paroles, tant il trouvait son récit passionnant. Avant, Drago n'aurait porté aucune attention à une jeune moldue en détresse : il aurait certainement passé son chemin, se disant qu'elle méritait bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais c'était avant, Drago avait changé, et Harry l'admirait.

Une fois son récit terminé, un silence s'installa entre eux. Il n'était pas pesant mais nécessaire, quoi qu'un peut gênant. Ils étaient assis tous les deux face à face et ne savaient plus quoi se dire, ni quoi faire. Ils se perdirent tous deux dans leurs pensées : Drago pensait à Harry, si proche de lui et si beau, tandis qu'Harry se souvenait de ce moment pendant le dîner où Drago lui avait dit qu'il était un très grand sorcier. Le brun, soudain, reprit la parole :

 **\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure mais toi aussi tu es un grand sorcier. Tu as toujours été très doué.  
** **\- C'était de la magie noire, Potter.**

Il n'avait pas tort. Harry se tut, cherchant ses mots. Drago, lui, semblait regretter.

 **\- Toi, tu étais et tu es un grand sorcier parce que tu as toujours fait les bons choix. Tu as toujours tout fait pour sauver les autres, pour que le monde soit meilleur. ,** Drago s'arrêta un instant puis reprit : **moi, j'ai juste agi pour semer le chaos et la discorde.  
** **\- Tu aurais été doué, comme moi, si tu avais été dans le bon camp. J'en suis sûr...**

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur sa joue pâle, tout près de son oeil gris, et le temps semblait changer. La tension entre eux n'était plus aussi palpable, tout semblait retomber, mais tout semblait aussi plus fort. Comme si le temps des révélations était arrivé.

 **\- ... tu as changé,** reprit Harry. **À l'école tu étais... affreux. Sans coeur, pas de pitié, méchant gratuitement. J'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais à ce point prendre du plaisir à humilier les autres. Mais tu as changé et j'ai compris que c'était tout un mélange de peur : tu voulais que ton père soit fier de toi, tu était un sang-pur à Serpentard. Tu voulais donner l'image d'un vrai serpentard, un cliché. Tu as changé, Drago. J'aurais jamais cru t'apprécier un jour, mais ça arrive. Tu as un grand coeur, beaucoup de talent, tu mérites mieux que de travailler dans un bar moldu.**

Drago le regardait, surpris, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire ému sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne, même s'il avait omis le fait qu'il avait tout simplement été idiot, à l'époque, et un parfait connard. Certes, toutes ces histoires de fierté familiale étaient vraies, mais personne ne lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge pour être aussi ignoble avec les autres.

 **\- Tu sais, personne veut de moi dans le monde des sorciers. Malefoy. Rien que le nom ça les dégoûte. Je suis bien dans mon bar.  
** **\- Tu as toujours aimé les potions, je m'en souviens. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais aider plein de gens grace à ça.  
** **\- Tu as peut-être raison** , lâcha Drago.  
 **\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Drago. Je l'ai compris dès l'instant où tu m'as pas balancé aux rafleurs. Et tu me le prouve encore, là. Il te suffit juste de montrer aux sorciers qui tu es vraiment, comme tu me le montre à moi, là.**

Sur les derniers mots, la voix d'Harry s'était faite si douce que s'en devint presque un murmure. Il lança un petit sourire à peine visible à Drago qui, lui, semblait touché et ému. Harry Potter lui pardonnait toutes ses horreurs et il en était heureux. Il avait toujours admiré Harry, même s'il montrait le contraire.

Au milieu du silence du St James Park quasiment désert, un petit claquement, subtil et léger, se fit entendre. C'était ce petit bruit si caractéristique d'un baiser échangé. Drago s'était penché sur Harry, tout doucement, avant de poser ses lèvres fines et froides sur celles si chaudes du brun. Leurs yeux fermés, le baiser sembla les emporter. Harry laissa tomber son dos doucement sur l'herbe, tandis que Drago penchait son torse au dessus du sien pour ne pas rompre le baiser. Leurs lèvres claquaient tendrement, leurs soupirs d'aise s'élevaient dans les airs et leurs langues se trouvèrent.

 _\- C'est délicieux_ **,** pensa Harry.  
 _\- Enfin_ , se dit Drago.

Aucun des deux ne parla, ni pendant, ni après le baiser. C'est avec les mains d'Harry dans les cheveux de Drago et celles de Drago sur la taille d'Harry qu'ils s'éloignèrent tout doucement pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs lèvres étaient brillantes, légèrement recouvertes de salive, et ils rougissaient tellement que leur peau leur brûlait. Harry, à bout de souffle, baissa ses yeux sur la bouche de Drago qui, lui, gardait les yeux fermés. Harry le sentit trember de la tête aux pieds, comme dans un état de transe. Bégayant, sous le choc, Harry prit la parole :

 **\- Je... hem...  
** **\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais jamais dû, excuse-moi.**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? L'attraper par le poignet ? Le retenir avec un baiser ? Il n'aurait pas eu le temps. Drago s'était levé un une fraction de seconde et s'était enfui en transplanant, laissant Harry seul et tout tremblant sur la pelouse verte de St James Park, tandis que Big Ben sonnait minuit.

 **O O O**

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD :

Harry devenait fou. Clairement, il était en train de perdre la tête. Assis sur son lit, son portable entre les mains, il cliqua sur le prénom de Drago. Aucune réponse à son appel et aucune réponse non plus à ses quelques 15 SMS qu'il avait envoyés depuis que Drago s'était enfui, suite à leur baiser. Harry devenait fou : il voulait le revoir, l'embrasser encore, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ni même à quoi ça les mènerait. Drago lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau.

 **\- Réponds-moi, bon sang, je ne t'en veux pas !**

Il laissa ce simple message vocal avant de raccrocher. Il s'énervait. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Drago l'avait-il embrassé ? Se moquait-il de lui ou était-il réellement sincère ? Etait-ce un baiser coup de tête ou en avait-il réellement envie ? Harry n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions et ça le rendait dingue. Il voulait savoir. Et même plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Drago, à peine deux semaines plus tôt, quelque chose avait semblé revivre en lui. Luca n'occupait plus toutes ses pensées, remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre : Drago. Jour et nuit il pensait – rêvait – de Drago. Il le revoyait souriant, différent, vivant et heureux dans ce monde moldu qu'il détestait tant à l'époque. Drago avait changé. Drago était intelligent et gentil. Drago était attentionné. Drago était beau. Drago l'avait embrassé. Harry voulait le revoir et un sentiment de désir indescriptible lui tordait les boyaux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un coup frappé à sa fenêtre se fit entendre. Il se retourna et découvrit un chat, noir aux yeux verts, attendre derrière la vitre. Un petit morceau de papier était accroché au fin collier vert émeraude qu'il portait autour de son cou. Les sourcils froncés, Harry quitta son lit, en pyjama, et vint ouvrir la fenêtre. Le chat resta immobile, le transperçant de ses yeux verts, et miaula quand Harry lui caressa la tête.

 **\- Salut toi. Qui es-tu ?**

Harry détacha le morceau de papier tandis que le chat ronronnait. Des écritures noires et arrondies étaient inscrites sur ce qui était une minuscule enveloppe. Un simple nom " Harry Potter ". Harry remercia le chat et lui fit signe de s'en aller, mais ce dernier resta là, les yeux braqués sur lui. Il referma finalement la fenêtre et revint s'asseoir sur son lit. Méfiant, il prit sa baguette et la braqua sur l'enveloppe.

 _ **\- Amplificatum!**_

Aussitôt, la lettre reprit un taille normale dans sa main. Son nom était plus visible que tout à l'heure et le papier blanc était doux sous ses doigts. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le contenu : un grand morceau de parchemin, mais les mots étaient écrits avec un stylo à bille. Harry, curieux, commença à lire :

.

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à tes appels et tes messages, mais j'ai bien trop peur d'entendre ta voix. Je suis désolé et j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, disons alors que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'étais pas sûr, je ne savais pas si tu en avais envie ou pas, alors j'aurais du m'abstenir.  
_ _Je t'envoie ce courrier parce que c'est plus conventionnel et que tu mérites des explications. Je serai bien trop gêné si je devais te dire tout ça à haute voix, face à face. C'est toujours plus facile d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent par écrit. Alors voila. J'ai très peur des conséquences mais j'espère au moins que tu prendras la peine de me répondre, que ce soit de façon positive ou pas, peu m'importe.  
_ _Je t'ai toujours désiré, Harry. Jusqu'en troisième année je te haissais tout simplement : on était jeunes, je ne savais pas qui j'étais (sexuellement parlant) et je m'en fichais éperdument. C'est en quatrième année que j'ai compris : j'étais au bal avec cette fille mais je ne regardais que toi. Je ne voulais toucher que toi, embrasser que toi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été d'autant plus désagréable avec toi : je ne voulais pas te désirer. Je ne voulais pas être gay. Alors entre te désirer et te haïr, la haine était plus facile. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être attiré par toi : j'étais à Serpentard, toi à Gryffondor, mon père était un mangemort et j'en suis devenu un aussi. On n'était pas compatibles, alors j'ai fait perdurer la haine en espérant que ça me fasse t'oublier. J'avais tort.  
_ _Je t'ai aussi toujours admiré. Lors des deux dernières années à Poudlard, c'est ton charisme, ton courage et tes valeurs qui m'ont fait perdre la tête. J'étais sous ton charme Harry, malgré mes humiliations, mais tu ne l'as jamais remarqué. J'étais fou de toi, espérant secrètement qu'on puisse être un jour amis mais en sachant pertinemment que ça n'arriverait jamais.  
_ _Puis tu as détruit Voldemort, la vie a repris son cours et je me suis enfui. J'espérais pouvoir me racheter une conduite, refaire ma vie sans avoir l'ombre de mon nom pour me la gâcher, tout simplement. Je n'avais pas prévu de te revoir mais c'est arrivé, et tout a ressurgi en moi. Et quand tu m'as parlé sur le quai, que tu as accepté de venir boire un verre avec moi, c'est là que tout s'est transformé. C'est allé vite, mais le désir et l'admiration ont laissé place à l'amour.  
_ _Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry. Je suis amoureux de ton rire, ton sourire, tes yeux verts, ta gentillesse et cette façon que tu as d'être attentionné envers moi alors que j'ai été odieux avec toi. Au fond, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je suis terriblement désolé. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu le saches, je ne peux plus me cacher désormais. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je suis navré, Harry. Vraiment navré._

 _\- Drago._

 _._

Harry laissa tomber la lettre sur ses jambes croisées. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Drago l'aimait ? Drago l'aimait depuis Poudlard ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était certainement une plaisanterie. Comme pour s'en assurer, il relut plusieurs fois la lettre que Drago venait de lui envoyer. Tout semblait faux mais débordait aussi de sincérité.

Même si c'était gênant, effrayant et terriblement stressant, Harry finit par se faire une raison : Drago l'aimait. Et, même si c'était difficile pour lui de l'avouer, il avait complètement craqué pour Drago ces dernières semaines. Il l'aimait aussi.

 **O O O**

LE MÊME SOIR, 01:45 :

Quand Harry se décidait, peu lui importait. Il se fichait des détails tant qu'il était sûr de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Drago, en pleine nuit, le chat de ce dernier au creux de ses bras. Il frappa deux coups, forts et énergiques, avant d'entendre des pas derrière la porte. La clé tourna dans la serrure.

 **\- H-Harry ?**

Drago portait un simple jogging polaire de couleur gris foncé. Il était torse nu et Harry eut du mal à contrôler son regard, qui se perdit alors sur la ligne de poils blonds qui se perdait dans son jogging. Son torse était finement musclé, comme Harry aimait, et sa peau semblait douce et laiteuse. Il déglutit difficilement et leva les yeux vers Drago, qui le fixait ahuri.

 **\- Je peux entrer ?**

La voix d'Harry était douce, mais il avait parlé brièvement comme s'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de détails superflus. Le chat de Drago, dans les bras de Harry, miaula tandis que le blond se poussait pour dégager le passage. Harry, le coeur tambourinant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, entra dans l'appartement et déposa le chat par terre. Ce dernier alla s'installer dans sa panière tandis que la porte de l'appartement claquait dans son dos.

Harry regarda autour de lui un instant : un faux feu crépitait dans la cheminée, comme chez lui, et une immense bibliothèque recouvrait un pan de mur entier dans le salon. Une porte entrouverte laissait aperçevoir un lit aux draps défaits et il régnait encore dans la pièce à vivre une douce odeur de pommes de terre au four.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?** , demanda prudemment Drago.  
 **\- C'était sérieux ?**

Drago avait peur mais Harry était terrifié. Il aimait bien Drago – voire plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû – et il commençait à s'y attacher réellement. Il avait toujours été déçu en amour et il redoutait plus que tout que Drago lui dise que sa déclaration était une plaisanterie. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, soudainement paniqué :

 **\- Q-Quoi donc ?** , il bégaya.  
 **\- Ta lettre.**

La voix d'Harry était plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En effet, il semblait en colère alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. La peur, l'angoisse d'être encore une fois rejeté par l'être aimé, le tétanisait.

 **\- Je... Harry je suis désolé... je v-voulais pas, je...**

Drago essaya de se confondre en excuses et Harry s'agaça. S'approchant du blond d'un pas, il lui lança :

 **\- Je ne te demande pas des excuses. Je te demande juste si c'était vrai ou si c'était une blague.**

Drago, face à Hary, déglutit. Il voyait un Harry en colère, mais aussi un regard émeraude plein d'espoir. Finalement, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et avoua :

 **\- C'était pas une blague. J'ai jamais assumé, mais c'est vrai.**

Il baissa la tête, honteux. C'était dommage, car il ne vit pas à cet instant là le sourire magnifique que lui lança Harry : c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire. Drago était si mignon si... touchant. Harry s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa taille, et l'autre sur sa nuque. Drago frissonna, surpris, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il tremblait, paniqué.

 **\- Tu... je suis désolé.  
** **\- Abruti.**

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, alors que Harry se hissait sur la pointe des pieds (Drago était plus grand que lui). Leurs yeux se fermèrent d'un même geste lorsque leurs nez se frolèrent. Puis, ensuite, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et débuta alors un baiser tendre, langoureux et amoureux. Drago sentait son coeur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il cru qu'il allait exploser. Il rendit à Harry son baiser.

 _\- Il ne m'en veut pas,_ comprit Drago.  
 _\- Il m'aime_ , réalisa Harry.

Les mains de Drago, contrairement à celles de Harry qui étaient timides, étaient aventureuses. Elles partirent se poser sur les hanches d'Harry, le tenant fermement contre lui pendant que leurs langues dansaient ensembles, avant de se poser sur ses fesses. D'un geste désireux de leur part à tous les deux, Drago souleva Harry et le déposa quelques secondes plus tard sur son lit.

Le souffle court, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. La rencontre du gris de la lune et du vert de l'émeraude. Tout semblait trop fort entre eux et la tension était palpable.

 **\- Harry je... pourquoi ?** , demanda Drago perdu.  
 **\- Parce que je tiens à toi, imbécile.**

Ni Harry ni Drago ne comprirent comment ils en étaient arrivé là aussi vite. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre seulement deux semaines après leurs retrouvailles. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus comment ils avaient pu faire aussi facilement table rase du passé, malgré toutes les horreurs et les atrocités qu'ils avaient traversées.

Tout semblait loin. Poudlard semblait loin, Voldemort semblait loin, leurs querelles semblaient loin. Dans un baiser fougueux, leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol avec lenteur, chacun désireux de déshabiller son amant tout en caressant chaque partie de son corps. À l'intérieur, Harry brûlait tandis que Drago hurlait : il avait désiré ça si fort et depuis si longtemps que ça sonnait déjà comme une délivrance dans tout son être.

 **\- Je t'aime...** , lança-t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry.

Drago ferma les yeux et trembla de la tête aux pieds, ému, lorsqu'Harry posa ses lèvres sur cette partie de son corps. Ce n'était pas son bas ventre comme on aurait pu le penser, ni son cou ou même encore ses tétons. Non : c'était son avant bras, doux et pâle, recouvert de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'Harry embrassait. Drago haïssait cette partie de lui, et Harry semblait l'avoir compris. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'embrassa : pour lui faire comprendre que c'était du passé et que, maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était eux.

* * *

 _Voila. J'ai écrit ça en une soirée, un peu sur un coup de tête. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ? xoxo_


End file.
